Shards of Shattered Memories
by twiliunicorn
Summary: "She had insisted on going as backup- if only I would've dissuaded her"  seven years after the events of Origins Rallen understands the tragedy of loosing someone he loves- that same person becoming an enemy. Will she ever return to her fomer self?
1. Shatter

Shards of Shattered Memories

(the original concept for this fanfiction was created by Mikano-Zirake. She also owns the kinda-sorta OC Kaeri, who will be mentioned in later chapters.)

**Rallen's POV**

Not gonna lie- there are tons of things in life that surprize me, one being how fast time flies. It had been nearly seven years since my last showdown with Krux. What I found more important- was that it had been a year since I married the woman of my dreams.

Jeena- my wife had been my partner for forever it seems. Shortly after the "final battle" I worked up the courage to tell her I love her. Amazingly, she admitted to feeling the same way. It was ony up from there. Any problem that came up meant hardly anything. Eventually I proposed, and got married a few months later. It was a great year- untill we had been assigned a particular mission.

Apparently the krawl had once again regrouped, and a strange man folowed by a shadowy figure had been seen deep in the jungle on Genshi. Wow. Wonder who that could be? And in the exact same place I saw him the first time.

Jeena and I immidiately set out. Once we landed, she immidiately decided to come with me as backup.

If only I would've dissuaded her

We weren't deep into the jungle when the attack started- of course, while Mr. High Krawl 'O Shadow might seem like a complete idiot (psycho, moron, a combonation of the three, you fill in the blank) he's unusually good at sneaking around unnoticed.

Jeena must've noticed before I did as she shoved me toward the ground shouting "Look out!" earning herself a nice gash on the arm in the process.

I pressed my hand over the wound- hoping to slow the bleeding. I hated it when someone hurts one of my comrades, but you never hurt my wife. Ever. Our enemy finally showed himself.

"Jado" I growled, he grinned upon hearing his name (did I mention he's a huge conciet, too?) "How many times to I have to kill you before you're _dead._"

He let out a bone-chilling laugh "I've come to collect raw material in fact. Something that would prove most usefull to us. A human body. Not only that, but this one must be strong in more ways than one." He grinned once more "your wife is exactly the type of person we are looking for in fact."

"What the-" Jeena started, but Jado's shadow (god, I hate that thing.) began to wrap itself around her like some sort of snake. I desperately tried to free her- slashing at it with my sword, but it was no use. Her skin became whiter the closer it grew to her face, almost as if the thing were sucking the life right out of her. Once it completely enveloped her, it dissolved back into a regular shadow, as she fell to the ground. I narrowly managed to catch her.

"Did I mention the human must be dead?" He said with a devilish grin.

I couldn't feel her heartbeat, she was completely cold, and no breathing. My hands shook violently. She was only twenty-three, and we'd only been married a year, how could she have been torn away from me so fast? She meant _everything _to me.

The shadow returned once again, retreiving the body for its master. "Excellent." Jado said in a way simalar to a child recieving a new toy, "after her transformation- she'll make a fine addition to the High Krawl." after saying that, he dissapeared into a portal.

My wife was dead and gone

I was broken.

I was alone.

I had nothing left

I was pretty much as dead as Jeena.

(what do you think? Good? Bad? Either way, I apriciate reviews- they just let me know you care.)


	2. Awakening and Rebirth

(Author's notes:

Woo! Made it to chapter two! Just like to say that this chapter is from Jeena's (who is now Kaeri) point of veiw. She'll be called Kaeri by the other High Krawl- and she dosen't remember anything about her past as a human (yet)

anyway...)

**Jeena/Kaeri's POV**

I hadn't the slightest idea where I was. I opened my eyes, which were sensitive and perfectly suited for dwelling in the darkness. A lone figure stood before me.

Its very presence created an aura of power, and I somehow knew that he (I had assumed he was a male) had authority over me. His face was obscured by a mask, and he wore a black cloak- none of his flesh was visible. The only part of his body that you could see, was matted, waist-length orange hair. "You are awake now." The figure said in a deep, powerfull voice.

"Yes Master." I responded, my own voice high and soft in comparison to his.

"And the transformation went smoothly. Excellent" He said in a completely emotionless voice. "Hence forth your name shall be Kaeri."

"If it is your wish, I shall do as you say." I said, bowwing my head. Another figure had come seemingly out of nowhere. This one actually had visible flesh- which had a purple tint to it that matched her short hair and dress perfectly. Two tentacles that blended in perfectly with her hair were placed on either side of her head.

"Master?" She asked.

"You remember what I have assigned you to do." He pointed at me, "Take Kaeri to find the Spectrobe Master. Remember, we need him alive."

"Yes." We both responded.

(I know... a short and poorly-written second chapter... also, if you have an idea you want me to hear, please pm me, rather than request for me to pm you.)


	3. A faint Chance

(Author's notes:

The last chapter was pretty short, this one hopefully won't be as bad.)

**Rallen's POV**

The folowing day was the toughest of my life. I couldn't fall asleep without missing holding her in my arms, I couldn't wake myself up without her gently shaking me awake- lovingly teasing me about how lazy I was. The pain was inescapable.

I was requred to tell the investigation team every detail of yesterday, bringing back the feeling of pain and helplessness. My voice cracked several times, before I finally shed a few tears that I had been holding back. Once I mentioned the last thing Jado had said- I came to a startling realization: If Krux mutated himself, what would they do to Jeena?

That was when reports of two strange looking women were reported on Dachi, one of these two had a description that matched Jeena almost perfectly. This caused an enormus uproar. I was slightly relieved she was alive, but what good would it do me? It wasn't like she cared about me at all, in fact she probably wanted to _kill_ me now without any rememberance that we were married. This uproar reached Professor Kate and Professor Wright.

As it turns out- they had been developing a substance that counters the effects of krawl fluid on human flesh. Coincidences, huh? The only downside, was it had to be injected, and work its effects from the inside out. That could mean only one thing, I'd have to get on the inside, and get close to her. Somehow find a hole in her defenses. There was also the chance that while she may regain her humanity, her memories would be completely erased.

So far things seemed relatively clear: head to Dachi. Find Jeena, and see where that brings me.


	4. Flashes of Rememberance

chapter 4:

(Wow, I managed to get this updated pretty quick. It probably won't always be like this, though. Be warned.)

Kaeri/Jeena's POV:

I remember an unusual flash of murky blue light appearing before us, and my surroundings suddenly changing. The lighting grew more intense- and it took a while for my sensitive eyes to adjust. The terrain consisted of plateus topped with grass. The area seemed so strangely fammilliar...

"I am Maja, and I am your supirior who will be training you." The woman said, fixing her sharp violet eyes upon me. I simply nodded in response.

"We are to find the Spectrobe Master. You will not kill him yet. The sacrifice must be made in one week from now." She continued, squinting against the harsh light.

Spectrobe Master... why did those words sound so familliar? They echoed in the back of my mind. I wanted to ask Maja why, but some part of me refused to mention it. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise.

We clamped our hands over our ears as a steak of white and blue passed over our heads. Maja cursed silently. "He knows we are here. Come." After having said this, she took off in the direction of the flash with amazing speed.

Her speed and agility was amazing, but I didn't have too much difficulty keeping up, only lingering a small distance behind. As the landscape flew past me, I couldn't fight the feeling of nostalgia. Something about this place was so familliar I could practically _taste_ it in the air around me. I had been here once with someone. But who? And for what reason?

She finally stopped, putting an arm in front of me, and pointed off the edge of the cliff to an unusually shaped object. She began moving again, quickly taking my arm as she leapt from the cliff. Fortunately both of us managed to land on our feet.

Thats when I saw him.

He was human, that was for sure, and fairly young too, like he had only recently reached adulthood. His hair was nearly the same color as Master's, and fairly long, just a little more than touching his shoulders, with messy bangs that fell into his eyes. His eyes were an unusual shade of red-orange, which glared at Maja with a look of hatered.

When they shifted to me however, that changed. I found a mixture of emotions: pain, sadness, and of all things: love. I felt almost as something were pulling at me. I knew this man once, but what connection did he and I have? Why am I remembering things that I have no memory of?

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Seven years." Maja grinned "you've grown into a handsome man, such a shame you didn't take me up on my offer." Her grin became devilish "and its such a shame you lost your wife after being married for only a year."

His fists clenched, and a white and blue sword suddenly appeared on his arm. He rushed toward Maja in blind rage. She dodged this attack, but I, who had been standing behind her the entire time wasn't as lucky.

I was pinned against the ground, the sword imbedding itself in the ground only three inches from my side. He was on top of me, his other hand on my shoulder, his eyes gazing right into mine, and our faces less than an inch apart. Every muscle in my body tensed as I felt his free hand touch the side of my face. Suddenly I wanted to pull him closer- to close the distance between us, but why the sudden urge?

"You'll be back soon Jeena, I promise." he wispered. Jeena. The name was insanely fammiliar. And he said the name as if he were refering to me. I saw one of Maja's tentacles, hit the side of his neck, hitting a pressure point and making him go unconcious. She then pulled him off of me.

"You should've reacted sooner" She critisized. Opening a portal. "Don't allow yourself to become careless"

"I understand." I said, nodding. And with that, both of us entered the portal.

When I looked at the Spectrobe Master, a single word- a name, came to my mind.

Rallen.

But why?


	5. Something Small

chapter five:

(ZOMG two chapters in one day? MADNESS!)

Rallen's POV

It was clear as day who she used to be. Her eyes were narrower and looked as if they got the heavy-duty eyeliner treatment, and were now an intense electric blue. Her hair was the same style and length, but a shade darker. And her skin was nearly white with faint pink markings simalar to the other High Krawl. She didn't look at me with hatred, but with confusion, curiosity, and a faint bit of love. I knew that somewhere beneath it all, she was still the girl I fell in love with as a teenager, who grew into the woman I married.

I suddenly felt a sudden pain in my neck, and I blacked out. I remembered the sirenge in a pouch on my belt, and its contents: the anti-krawl fluid. It was my only hope.

When I regained my conciousness I foung myself in what looked to be a prison cell. It was fairly small, the only thing even close to furniture was a bench, and a few blankets that sat in a corner for sleeping on or something. No sign of windows, but there was a door- I wasn't even going to waste my energy trying to break the door down.

My Prizmod must've been taken, and I couldn't help but worry about the spectrobes. Were they still in the safety of the Prizmod, or had the krawl somehow taken them out? Did they take the sirenge too? I anxiously reached for the pouch, expecting it to be empty, but fortunately it was still there.

I just sat and waited. I lost track of time, but I must've been waiting for several hours before the door opened. I was surprized to find that my visitor was Jeena- or whatever her new name was. I was half-expecting her to slap me or something, but rather sat down on her knees in front of me.

Her blue eyes scanned me from head to toe several times, focusing on every detail. "Everything about you is so familliar..." I could hear her wispering. The words gave me hope, hope that somehow I could help her remember it all.

"What's you're name, anyway?" I asked.

"Kaeri." She paused "but what were you talking about earlier, and why did you call me Jeena?"

I shrugged "You look a lot like a woman I used to know."

It seemed as if she hadn't listened "You said something about 'bringing her back' bringing her back from what?"

"If I told you, you'd think I'm crazy. Besides, your krawl, I'm human. We're meant to be enemies by nature." I responded. "If you must know, I think you just might _be _her."

Once again, Kaeri/Jeena completely ignored my statement. This time she picked up my hand, pressing it against her cheek, closing her eyes. Through my glove, I could feel her face was cold. "You are warm. It must be nice." She released my hand and left the room without another word.

I couldn't fight the blush that was surfacing. If I could distract her long enough, or just help her regain her memories, than I might have my chance.


	6. The way I've loved you

chapter six:

(Jeena/Kaeri's POV)

I wasn't sure why I did what I had done, the sensation of his hand against my cheek brought back shadows of remembrance, but nothing strong enough to create a picture.

But he told me humans and krawl were enemies by nature, but why? What was it that made us want to get rid of eachother? Why didn't I feel this desire? Oddly enough, I felt more comfortable around him than than among my own kind.

Then I had the dream.

It was almost as if I had exited my own body and entered that of a new one- an new me. A human. I had no control of my own body, yet all of the movement felt natural.

I was looking at myself in a mirror, looking at a woman with an appearance simalar to my own in some ways, yet different in others. Her skin was darker than my off-white, her blue eyes less intnse, and her pink hair a shade lighter. Like someone had taken my features and softened them. I held an odd envy, the woman seemed so much more beautiful than I. She wore a long white dress that exposed her arms and shoulders. That was when I realized: the woman was _me._

I involuntarilly moved away from the mirror, and in front of two heavy looking wooden doors. The doors opened, revealing a long room. The room had rows of seats on either side, which were filled with other humans, many of which looked oddly familliar. And at the end of the room I saw him. The Spectrobe Master standing sideways in front of an old man, looking over at me with a smile on his face.

The people immidiately stood up as I began to walk toward the end of the room, making my way toward him. I took his hand and held it tightly. I could see his and he older man's lips moving, and feel my own, but I could not hear anything. I knew that both of us were giving some sort of vows to eachother.

Without meaning to, I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around my waist as we pulled eachother closer. I closed my eyes and felt something come in contact with my slightly-open mouth: his. This was what humans called a kiss. I somehow knew exactly _how _to kiss. This went on for about ten seconds untill I felt his lips leave mine.

I woke up with a start. It wasn't the vividity of the dream that startled me, but how much I wish the dream were reality. Somehow I had doen it before. But what was this feeling stirring inside of me? A feeling of wanting to be around him despite all odds? It took me a moment before I recovered the Spectrobe Master's name, and after bringing a slightly shaking hand to my lips wispered "I love you, Rallen."


	7. Admittance

**(this has to be one of the longest fanfictions I've managed to stick with. Yays.)**

Rallen's POV

chapter seven:

I had no idea what was day, and what was night. My cell had no windows, so I simply allowed myself to doze off whenever I felt tired. I was hungry most of the time (they weren't starving me, but what I was given wasn't enough. Curse you athletic metabolism!) and I spent much of my time pacing back and forth. The only bright side to my bleak routine was when Jeena- or Kaeri as she was now called visited me.

Her most recent visit surprized me, though. I was sitting on the bench, twiddling my thumbs when she came.

Her eyes were slightly red as if she had been crying (was it possible for any of the High Krawl to cry?), parts of her dress were torn, and she looked like she had taken a beating- a bruise upon her right cheek. Her eyes filling with tears, she brought her hand up as if to slap me, but her hand slowed just as it touched the side of my face, gently cupping my cheek, she pulled my forehead to hers.

Her hand was cool against my skin, and she closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face. It pained me to feel her so close, and to see her so hurt, but there was so great of a distance between us.

"I remember it. I remember all of what you and I once had. Thats why I am a descrace. Because this isn't where I am meant to be. I'm meant to be with you." She wispered "My name is Jeena, you and I are married. I lost so much of my memories, but I had just enough to remember."

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Nice to have you back Jeena." I said with a smile. We found ourselves directly face to face once again, gazing intently into eachothers eyes. "I love you." I heard her wisper softly.

I wanted to respond, but her upper lip was already pressed against mine, and I found myself unable to speak. I could sense she wanted to go further, but she suddenly moved back.

I doubled over, the wind suddenly knocked out of me. I let out a groan of pain, and just as I was about to ask why the sudden change of heart, when the question answered itself. Maja entered the door, grinning triumphantly in my direction. I looked at Jeena. The love that had once been in her eyes had completely dissapeared, and she was glaring at me coldly.

"I see you've understood your punishment." Maja said, not a trace of sympathy in her voice as she spoke to Jeena.

"I understand." she responded, a trace of fear in her voice. Maja then left, slamming the door behind her. Immidiately Jeena came to my side again. "I'm sorry... I had to do that so they'd think I'd changed." She wispered.

"Its okay, you were just trying to protect yourself. I love you Jeen, more than I tell you in fact."

I saw her blush at the mention of her old petname, and for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity, we kissed.

I slowly ran my hand up and down her back, her lips were surprizingly very soft. I had no idea how long this went on for, but any time I pulled away for a momment to catch my breath, both of us took soft gasps as we went back for more.

How long we did this ultimately ended up being the problem, we slowly began to fall asleep in eachother's arms.

(I'd like to point out to those who are probably thinking wrong: no. that last part is NOT what you think it is.

**anyway, several plot holes will be filled in the next chapter... I hope ^^;)**


End file.
